Lake Bresha
|enemies= |quests= }} Lake Bresha is a lake on Cocoon's outer-rim, directly underneath the Hanging Edge, in Final Fantasy XIII. Ruins are scattered around the shore. Lake Bresha is crystallized when the fal'Cie, Anima crash-lands there after being defeated by Lightning and her companions. Lake Bresha is an unrevisitable location that comprises the third chapter. The Crystarium system is unlocked at the start of the chapter, and the party's base paradigm roles become available, and enemies now give CP. Datalog Lake Bresha is located near Cocoon's outer rim, directly beneath the Hanging Edge. Once a bustling center of activity, this desolate area is now home only to monsters that lurk amongst the centuries-old remnants of civilization. The final wave of power released by the falling Pulse fal'Cie has locked the waters of the lake in solid crystal form, creating a beautiful and unsettling landscape. Story Final Fantasy XIII The party falls down to the crystallized Lake Bresha after the Pulse Vestige is destroyed by PSICOM and discovers they have become l'Cie. They try to discern their Focus but only remember a shared vision of Ragnarok attacking the Sanctum capital of Eden. After finding Serah's crystal stuck in a bigger crystal structure, Snow decides to stay behind and dig her free while Lightning leads the others to outdistance PSICOM. They come across the Palamecia deploying troops to find them and Purge survivors. They eventually arrive at ancient ruins at the lake's edge, where they fight a Garuda Interceptor and find an airship to make an escape before it is shot down and they crash in the Vile Peaks. As Snow continues to try and free Serah, PSICOM finds Snow and outnumbers him. Overwhelmed, Snow unwittingly summons the Shiva Sisters to wipe the soldiers out, but is forced to face the Eidolons in a battle to prove his worth to them. He defeats them but is apprehended by an unknown group of soldiers, and meets another Pulse l'Cie named Oerba Yun Fang who takes him captive along with the crystallized Serah. He departs Lake Bresha on board a Cavalry airship, the ''Lindblum''. Final Fantasy XIII Gaiden Shōsetsu: Yumemiru Mayu, Akatsuki ni Otsu A young freight air pilot and associate of Sazh Katzroy named Cielo is flying towards Eden to deliver packages when he spots a speeding military aircraft that appears to leave from the remote area around Lake Bresha, and receives an order to make an emergency stop. He sees unmanned PSICOM attack ships in pursuit of the unknown airship. Cielo figures the airship is being piloted by a person as he watches it outmaneuver the PSICOM ships by guiding them into the molten plasma of the fal'Cie Phoenix. He watches the spectacle from the edge of his seat, admiring the skills of the mystery pilot and secretly cheers for those being chased by PSICOM. The airship is struck by approaching reinforcements and falls towards the Vile Peaks, prompting Cielo to pray for the safety of those on board. Treasure Enemies ;The Waters Stilled * PSICOM Warden x7 * Wight x3, Ghast * Ghoul x4, Ghast * Ghast x3 ;Amid Timebound Waves * PSICOM Enforcer x2, PSICOM Warden * Pantheron x2 * Pantheron x4 * Wight x3, Ghast x3 * Breshan Bass x4 (two separate encounters) ;A Silent Maelstrom * Manasvin Warmech (boss) * PSICOM Ranger x3 * Stiria, Nix (Eidolon battle) ;Encased in Crystal * Pantheron x4 (two separate encounters) * PSICOM Tracker x2 * Bloodfang Bass x4, Breshan Bass * Bloodfang Bass x5, Breshan Bass * Watchdrone x3 * Breshan Bass x3 * Bloodfang Bass x7, Breshan Bass x3 * Alpha Behemoth ;The Frozen Falls * PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger * Watchdrone x3 * Watchdrone, Ciconia Velocycle ;Gates of Antiquity * Watchdrone x3, PSICOM Ranger * Alpha Behemoth ;Forgotten Commons * PSICOM Ranger x2, Crusader (two separate encounters) ;A City No Longer * Pantheron x2 * Pantheron x3 * PSICOM Tracker, PSICOM Ranger * PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger * Pantheron x2, PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger x2 * PSICOM Ranger x2, PSICOM Executioner * PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Executioner, PSICOM Ranger ;Echoes of the Past * Garuda Interceptor (boss) Creation and development Lake Bresha does not make an appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2, but Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega reveals concept art for a scenario where the late capital of Cocoon, Eden, would have crashed into Lake Bresha after Cocoon was crystallized. The area in Final Fantasy XIII where Garuda is battled is only seen in a cutscene, but can be made playable via hacks. Musical themes For most of the area, the theme "Lake Bresha" is played. In the ruins found on the edge of the lake, the theme "Gapra Whitewood" plays. "Lake Bresha" also plays in the dummied Seventh Ark location if it is hacked into. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Lake Bresha FFXIII Special.png|Special background. FFAB Lake Bresha - Echoes of the Past FFXIII Special.png|Special background (Echoes of the Past). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Lake Bresha 1 Lightning and her party have fallen to Lake Bresha, a body of water turned to crystal by the magic of the fal'Cie Anima. Now branded l'Cie, they flee from their PSICOM pursuers. Lake Bresha 2 Unable to abandon Serah's crystal, Snow finds himself surrounded by PSICOM forces. As they close in, his l'Cie brand blazes with light... Gallery ;Artwork PSICOM_Lake_Bresha.png|PSICOM ships flying above Lake Bresha. Lake Bresha Ruins Concept.jpg|Ancient ruins artwork. Lake bresha concept1.png|Concept art. Lake bresha concept2.png|Concept art. Lake bresha concept3.png|Concept art of Serah's crystal. Lake bresha ruins concept3.png|Concept art of the ruins. Lake bresha concept4.png|Concept art of a "frozen flame" in the ruins. Lake bresha ruins concept.png|Concept art of the ruins. Lake bresha ruins concept2.png|Concept art of the ruins. ;Screenshots FFXIII Lake Bresha - The Waters Stilled.png|The Water Stilled. FFXIII Lake Bresha - A Silent Maelstrom.png|A Silent Maelstrom. FFXIII Lake Bresha - Encased in Crystal.png|Encased in Crystal. FFXIII Lake Bresha - The Frozen Falls.png|The Frozen Falls. FFXIII Lake Bresha - Forgotten Commons.png|Forgotten Commons. FFXIII Lake Bresha - A City No Longer.png|A City No Longer. FFXIII Lake Bresha - Echoes of the Past.png|Echoes of the Past. Lake-Bresha-FFXIII.png|Lake Bresha. Lake bresha.jpg|Lake Bresha. Lake bresha11.jpg|Lake Bresha. Snow-digs-FFXIII.jpg|Snow digs. Lake bresha10.jpg|Lightning in Lake Bresha. Lake Bresha FFXIII.png|Lightning in Lake Bresha. Bresha_Crystal_Fire.png|The crystallized fire in the ruins. Lake bresha20.jpg|Entrance to the Bresha Ruins. Lake bresha ruins4.jpg|The Bresha Ruins. Lake bresha ruins.jpg|Inside the ruins. Palamecia in Bresha.png|The Sanctum Skyfleet flagship, the Palamecia, in Lake Bresha. Lake Bresha LRFFXIII Retro.png|Lake Bresha in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective trailer. Trivia * Lake Bresha shares several similarities to Lake Macalania from Final Fantasy X as both have ruins and both were solidified by mystical beings. Lake Bresha was turned to crystal by Anima's fall, and Lake Macalania is frozen due to the fayth at Macalania Temple. * The architecture of the Bresha Ruins is similar to Hanging Edge, another ruined city abandoned in the aftermath of the War of Transgression. * Uniquely in Cocoon, the entirety of Lake Bresha is a single map, making every previous area accessible until the chapter ends. Category:Lakes Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIII de:Bresha-See pl:Lake Bresha